


Thanks, Mum

by Sourcake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awesome Molly Weasley, Because of course he does, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Emotions, Family, Family Feels, Feels, Fred Lives, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Motherly love, PTSD, Post-Hogwarts, Weasley family dinner, tears everywhere, who do you think I am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourcake/pseuds/Sourcake
Summary: In which Harry accidentally calls Molly 'Mum' and all the feels happen.





	Thanks, Mum

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to get back to writing and this is a little idea that came into my head. Hopefully soon I'll be able to be a bit more active with my on going story. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

It was yet another Weasley dinner, one that seemed to become a weekly tradition since the war ended. The Sunday after the War had ended, Molly had demanded that every Weasley, including Harry and Hermione would come to the Burrow for dinner. She had made the same demand every week after that, wanting to see her family as often as possible, still thankful that all of them made it out alive. Even Charlie and Bill tried to make it every week.

Sometimes Order members came around too, Teddy and Andromeda coming the most often. Minerva came around the week before the new term at Hogwarts started, and Kingsley came around once or twice. Everyone made an effort to make time for family, since they had to be away from each other for so long. 

So yet again, there they were, in the Burrow garden, table laid out, Molly fussing in the kitchen. No Order members around, just the Weasley’s and the complete Golden Trio. They were all still trying to work through the trauma from the War, still mourning those they lost. Harry didn’t go a day without feeling guilt, and just hating himself because Teddy has to grow up without his parents. He missed Dumbledore’s vague but wise words and Moody’s moodiness. But he felt a little better every Sunday, with his family, reminding himself that George could still survive happily with just one ear. Seeing Fred getting better from recovering his head injury, everyone slowly healing. 

They sat around the long table, Arthur at the head, happily looking as everyone found their spots, Ron sitting immediately between his girlfriend and best friend. Molly was floating some of the food, a plate of potatoes in her free hand, Percy right behind her doing the same thing, helping out. 

The table was filled with food, everyone ready to fill their plates. “Dig in” Molly said and went to reach over Harry, putting the potatoes down. 

“Sorry, dear. Here take some, you’re still much too thin” She ladeled four good sized ones into his plate, a gentle smile on her face. 

“Thanks, Mum” Harry said without thinking, reaching out for some stew whilst everyone else seemed to have frozen in place. Harry looked obliviously around confused, “What?” he eventually asked wide eyed. 

“Oh, darling” Molly exclaimed, her eyes red and filled with tears. 

“W-why are you crying?” Harry asked, worried, looking for answers in everyone’s expressions.

“You called her Mum, mate” Ron whispered to him, though everyone could hear his explanation. 

“Oh” Harry stared into nothingness for a moment. “I… I’m sorry, Molly--”   


“No, no, dear” Molly brought his hand to Harry’s cheek. “You’re as good as my own, Harry. But I would never want to take Lily’s…--” Molly tried explaining, finding it exceedingly difficult to put what she was feeling to words.

“I know, I’d never ask you to… it just slipped out, I don’t want you to be upset, Molly” 

“Harry dear, you can call me ‘Mum’ if you want to. I just want you to know that I would never want to replace Lily”   


“You wouldn’t… I just… you’re what I’d imagine she’d…” a tear escaped Harry’s eye, “I’ve never had anyone like you… like a Mum…” Molly immediately wiped Harry’s tears away. “Or a family before all of you” he sniffled, “I know you’ll not be… my Mum… but like an adoptive one?” he suggested. 

“Yes. Like an adoptive one, Harry, my dear son” Harry stood up there and then, and took Molly into a massive hug, crying softly against her shoulder, feeling what it would feel like if he had his own Mother growing up. Until he could meet his own Mother once more, Molly would be in that role. He couldn’t have been happier.

“Thank you, Mum,” he said in between his sobs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
Leave a kudos/comment or just have a wonderful day!


End file.
